Dragon Ball movie 2
Dragon Ball Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (ドラゴンボール 魔神城のねむり姫) is the second Dragon Ball movie. It was release in theaters in Japan on July 18, 1987. As with its predecessor, Dragon Ball movie 1. This film features mostly new animation, but reuses bits and old pieces from various episodes of the Dragon Ball anime series. The film was released at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival as part of a quadruple feature along with the first Saint Seiya movie, and the new film versions of Hikari Sentai Maskman and Choujinki Metalder. An English version by Funimation Productions was released on VHS in 1998. Son Goku and Kuririn are given an assignment by Kame-Sen'nin: "Retrieve the sleeping princess from Lucifer and I will take you as my students". But the mission proves to be more perilous than originally thought. They meet new villains that are after the sleeping princess. Rushiferu, a vampire who lives in Devil's Castle. Along with Gasuteru, a giant red monster who dwells within Devil's Castle. Ironically they defeat the monsters and return to Master Roshi. Even though they didn't find a girl, Goku and Kuririn became Master Roshi's students. Plot Twelve year old Son Goku seeks out Master Roshi to ask to be accepted as a student just before Kuririn, a monk from a far off city, arrives for the same reason (and uses a Dirty Magazine as a bribe). Master Roshi sends them on a quest far to the west, where "five mountains stand", is called the "'Devil's Hand'". In a castle there, lies the legendary, and beautiful, "Sleeping Princess". Whoever brings back the Sleeping Princess will become the old pervert's student. The two boys set out, and Krillin uses all the standard tricks to trip Goku up. A little while later, Bulma,Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar, who are on summer vacation, arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Master Roshi says that the two boys have gone far to the east for training, so the friends fly in Bulma's Capsule jet to the Devil's Hand. When they near the castle, the jet is attacked by demons, and Bulma is taken to the castle. The owner of the castle, Lucifer, pretends to treat her as a guest, until it becomes time to awaken the Sleeping Princess. In the meantime, Goku and Krillin fight monsters, and Yamcha drops in on Bulma just before the butler Igor can drain Bulma of her blood through a giant syringe (Bulma's blood is to be used to toast the awakening of the Sleeping Princess). Then, Launch (in her bad, blonde state) arrives to steal the Sleeping Princess, which is really a giant jewel. Everyone is captured and encased in a wall of rock. It is the night of a full moon, and the moonlight is used to power the jewel (the full-moonlight is to be used to destroy the Sun and begin the Reign of Darkness). The moonlight also turns Goku into a Great Ape, who then goes beserk and grabs Good Launch. Great Ape Goku's tail is then cut off by Yamcha and Puar, which reverts him to his base form, and everyone then escapes. They find and fight Lucifer, and Goku uses a Kamehameha to move the Devil Castle Cannon towards Lucifer, and it kills Lucifer. The heroes escape, and Krillin acts contrite, but does not actually apologize to Goku for his behavior. The two boys return to the Kame House with good Launch and Master Roshi, mistaking Launch for the princess, takes them both on as students. Roshi tries to take advantage of Good Launch only for her to sneeze, and attack him with her gun before sneezing again. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn *'Mami Koyama' as Launch *'the late Hiromi Tsuru' as Bulma *'Toru Furuya' as Yamcha *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong *'Naoko Watanabe' as Puar *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Master Roshi *'Nachi Nozawa' as Lucifer *'the late Daisuke Gori' as Ghastel & Turtle *'Shozo Iizuka' as Butler & Igor *'Joji Yanami' as the Narrator :English *'Ceyli Delgadillo' as Goku *'Leslie Alexander' as Bulma *'Laurie Steele' as Kuririn *'Christopher Sabat' as Yamcha, the Turtle & the Narrator *'Christine Marten' as Launch *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi, Igor, Lucifer & Ghastel *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong *'Monika Antonelli' as Puar Trivia *In the English version, Yamcha and Puar are already aware of Goku's Great Ape transformation, and know to attack the tail. But in the Japanese version, everyone is surprised by the transformation, and Kuririn figures out the tail weakness from when they were sparring previously. *This is the only Dragon Ball film, that doesn't have a changed English version title like all the other Dragon Ball films in the franchise. *This is the only one of the original Dragon Ball movies in which the Dragon Balls are not a part of the plot. *The scene where Goku turns into a Great Ape and holds Launch with his hand was a homage to King Kong. The same situation also happened previously during the Pilaf Saga with Bulma. *This movie is referred to as Sleeping Beauty. *The plot summary on the DVD case identifies Goku as a Saiyan, a fact which would not be revealed until the appearance of Raditz much later, in Dragon Ball Z. *The 6th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M4XX", and this package would makes its series debut in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". all information on Dragon Ball movie 2 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Sleeping_Princess_in_Devil%27s_Castle Category:FILMS